Why Did You Leave?
by Diabolica Angelus
Summary: Eren Jaeger left his home after a huge mistake he made. When he sees his childhood friend outside his front door, he wonders what could get worse. Of course, now he has to explain why he left. Eren panics, and tells a half-truth. Levi promises to never leave his side, and soon, they become more than friends. But how will Levi take the truth? [Ereri/Riren] [BoyxBoy]
1. Chapter 1

"_Levi!" I shrieked, and ran at him with my arms wide open. He opened his arms just as I threw myself at him._

"_Hey, little boy." He caught me and picked me up, hugging me tightly. "You look taller. Have you grown?"_

_I giggled. "Yes. I carried on growing even though you weren't here to see me." He grinned and buried his face in my hair._

"_I missed you." He murmured. I smiled and smothered my face with his shirt. And then I gasped as Levi was yanked away from me. Or, more precisely, I was yanked away from him. I looked behind me to be greeted by glaring black eyes and dark hair._

"_Eren. Please stay away from Levi." She murmured to me. I glanced at Levi in confusion, and was surprised to find him staring at my twin sister with narrowed eyes. All that I knew when it came to Levi was that I wanted him by me at all times, and I wanted those arms of his to be wrapped around me. He was my closest companion. We were closer then me and Armin._

"_Mikasa, you're hurting me. Stop it. Let go!" I said, wriggling out of her arms and turning towards Levi, only to bump into something hard. Rubbing my nose, I looked up to find that Levi was already in front of me. He pulled me into his arms and picked me up, tucking me in the space between his chest and hands._

"_Levi-" I began, but was interrupted._

"_Put him down. Leave him alone!" Mikasa said, voice rising._

"_Mikasa-" I said._

"_I won't hurt him." Levi said. He held me close to his body, wrapped me in his arms and turned me so my face was pressed into his shirt._

"_Levi-" I said again._

"_Let go of my brother. Put. Him. DOWN!" She yelled the last bit, and at the same time she pulled her twin silver Khopesh blades out of their holsters on her back. _

A red circle appeared in my vision. It grew and grew and grew until all I could see was red. Then, slowly, it dissolved, like sugar in water, revealing a different room.

"_Don't move." I hissed, putting my Shotel blade to the throat of the intruder. "What are you doing in my home? What do you want? In this house, we don't welcome low-blooded filth like you."_

"_I don't know what you expect to get out of me, Higher. Do I have to quote the words of the sacred vow of the Lowers? _Lowers spondeo vitam et conveniunt ad opem et auxilium fratres, quantum fieri Lowers. Nequaquam dicere mysteria Lowers, et non -_"_

"_Yes, I know. Shut up! I know what the vow says. I didn't want to do this, but if I can't get the reason you are here out of you, then I must show you no mercy. I'm not sorry." I said, before I slashed my blade across his throat diagonally. With a muted gasp, he slid down the wall, his eyes rolling back in his head. I turned and started walking away again but -_

Another red circle. It grew and dissolved in the same way as the first one. But this one lasted longer, about thirty seconds of blindness.

"_Wait! What's your name?" I yelled after the old woman. She didn't stop walking away from me, didn't even turn around. She just tilted her head towards the right a little bit, as if she was watching me out of her peripheral vision._

"_I have many names, child." Her voice was rough and sounded dry, like wood on sandpaper._

"_Tell me one of them." I said. "I don't mind which one. Just say one!" I started moving towards her as she continued shuffling away through the snow. I soon caught up with her, but when I went to reach out for her shoulder to pull her round, she disappeared._

"_Lilith. You may call me Lilith." Her voice came from behind me. I spun around, only to see multiple versions of the old woman._

"_Stupid boy. Didn't your parents teach you not to make deals with people you don't know? Now look what you've done. By making a deal with me, a demon, you have doomed your loved ones." Her voice grew dangerous as she raised her hands, her filthy robes falling about her elbows. She started chanting in a language that I didn't know, an old language that consisted of a lot of grunts and snorts, as well as sounds made deep in her throat. Then she turned her face up to the sky and the hood covering her face fell away. I bent over, crumpling in on myself, my hand covering my mouth so as not to retch. Her face was disgusting; her skin was sagging away from her face, her eyes had neither iris nor pupil - they were plain white. Her mouth was open and the teeth that were left in her mouth were black or yellow, rotted and gross. A high-pitched shriek was released from her voice box that pierced through my brain. I screamed, clawing at my face and ears, trying to block the sound. As abruptly as the shriek started, it stopped and she started speaking clearly to me. _

"_On this day, I, Lilith of the demon realms, put a curse on you, Eren Jaeger of the Shifter realms, that your loved ones shall die a slow and painful death at a young age unless you personally distance yourself from them. If ever you come in contact with a person of your type, and grow close to them, they will die in the next week. You will be the one to kill them. On this day, I, Lilith of the demon realms-" She repeated this, over and over, until it turned into a sort of chant that echoed in my ears._

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no. NO!" I screamed and lashed out to the hag, who had been coming closer to me with each time she repeated it. She stumbled back but the words kept coming out of her mouth. I growled and grabbed her head, twisting it to the left until her neck snapped. I let go of her hair and she crumpled to the floor. I fell to my knees and held my head in my hands, hot tears rolling down my cheeks._

I woke up, gasping for air. It seemed like I had not been breathing in my dreams. Although, to be honest, they weren't dreams. They were memories.

I sat up, the covers falling away from my body. Sweat dripped down my back. I sighed and covered my face with my hands.

The first memory, the one about Levi, had been from my childhood, when I was about 7 years old. The second had been when I was a teenager and a Lower had found a way to get past the walls that surrounded the Higher section of the city. The third had been when I had just turned 18. A dark shadow had appeared at my parents' front door. I had opened it, and after I had talked to her, I learnt she was a witch. I asked her to promise me that my family would be safe. However, I ended up dooming them, since I did not realise that she was a hag. Everything you wanted a hag to do for you, they did the exact opposite. I couldn't tell the difference between a witch and a hag at the time, but I had quickly learned my lesson. After that, I had fled from my home to save my loved ones.

Here I was, living on my own, in a horrid flat, paid only by the rubbish job I had. I was only just supporting myself.

I shook my head and untangled my limbs from the hot covers. There was no point in dwelling on the past. It had been and gone, there was nothing I could do to change it.

I shoved a dressing gown over my nearly bare body, before wandering out of my bedroom into the kitchen.

The kitchen was tiny; I had a small fridge, a cheap oven and one surface to work on.

Wandering over to the aforementioned fridge, I opened it to see that there was no milk left. With an irritated sigh, I shut the door. No cereal for me, then. Instead, I searched through the cupboards until I found a breakfast bar.

Unwrapping it, I shoved it into my mouth and headed towards my living room. I glanced up at the only clock I had and swore loudly.

"_Shit!_" I hissed around my food.

Accompanied by the fact that I was going to be late, I hurried into my bedroom and shoved my uniform on. I hurried out of the front door, barely stopping to lock it before rushing down the stairs. I threw the wrapper of my breakfast bar in a bin, and ran down the path.

I was walking home, thinking about what a crap day today had been. During my whole shift, I only got three people come in. The rest of the time was basically doing nothing.

I nodded hello to my neighbour, a man called Marco Bott, before starting the long trek up the three flights of stairs. The sight that greeted me when I got to my front door, however, made me want to head back down them.

What the _fuck_ was Levi Ackerman doing here?


	2. Chapter 2

"Eren." Levi said. He started walking towards me, but I wasn't having that.

"No." I answered. "Don't come any closer. I don't… I don't want to hurt you." With a quick movement, I slipped around Levi so that I was closer to my door.

"What are you talking about? You won't hurt me." He looked confused. He reached a hand out towards me. I watched it, wanting to feel that soft, smooth skin cover mine again. However, I snapped out of my thoughts when his hand brushed my arm. With a small cry, I slapped it away.

"Eren?"

"Levi… Please leave. I don't want you here." I murmured. I couldn't take it. Physically, I was right next to him, and yet, mentally, I was so far away.

"Eren, please." He tried again, reaching out for the side of my face this time. "What happened to that little boy that used to run at me when I walked through the door? What happened to the teenager that used to fall asleep on my lap? What happened to the just grown adult, full of passion? What happened, Eren?"

I looked around the disgusting hallway outside my front door. I couldn't leave him here. But at the same time, I didn't want him to come inside.

I was torn. I wanted him here, but I knew that I would be ruining his life.

I made a split-second decision.

I turned and opened my front door. "Come on. It's cold." That was true. It was winter here. Although, it was always winter inside Wall Maria.

Once Levi had come in and he had settled on a couch, with me standing up a few feet away from him - I could never be to careful with this curse over me - I started asking the questions.

"How did you get past the guards of Wall Sina?" I asked. It confused me; why would he leave the safe Walls of Sina just to come to me?

"Eren." He sighed. "When I was 14 and you were 9, I told you something. What did I tell you?" 

"That Highers can get past any Wall?" I asked.

"I did say that, yes, but I also said that I would never leave your side."

"I had hoped you wouldn't remember that after I left."

"Of course I would remember it. I always keep my promises." Levi's steel grey eyes looked at me like I was stupid.

I ignored that. "Why did you come all the way out to Wall Maria to find me? I don't understand." 

"Eren. What part of 'I will always be by your side' do you not understand?"

"So, you came out of the Highers' section of the city, through the Mediums' section of the city, and into the Lowers' section just for me."

Levi nodded once, his dark fringe bouncing.

"Alright then, another question for you. How did you know where I was?"

"Have you forgotten that your twin brother can Tag people, as well as Shifting?" He asked, incredulous.

I hissed softly. _Armin. Of course._ I shouldn't have let him Tag me all those years ago.

When Armin Tags someone, he can see where they are, what they are doing, why they are doing it, etc. However, he doesn't _see_ it, instead he receives the information at random intervals in his brain.

Let me clear a few things up. Everyone in the city is a Shifter. There are Lowers, Mediums, and Highers. The Lowers live in Wall Maria, the Mediums in Wall Rose and the Highers in Wall Sina.

The Highers are Shifters that can Shift into any animal they want, like a Doppelganger. Most Highers have extra abilities. Armin's is Tagging someone. My twin sister, Mikasa, can move incredibly fast and is ridiculously strong. Levi's is appearing and reappearing at will. Mine is unique. No one has ever heard of it before. I can see inside people's souls, see all their secrets, their whole life story, even if they are dead. I don't like to use it, though.

Mediums are Shifters that can Shift into only one animal, usually an animal that describes them. For example, if you can Shift into a dolphin, you might have a love for the sea. They have no extra abilities.

Lowers are people who can't Shift. They have no extra abilities.

"My turn." Levi said, standing up. "How long did it take you to get from Wall Sina to Wall Maria?"

"I don't know. Ages. I wasn't counting the days." I said, truthfully.

He took a step closer. "Did you leave with anyone?"

"No."

Another step. "How long were you inside Wall Rose for?"

"Half a year."

Yet another step. "6 months?"

I nodded, crossing my arms.

He disappeared and I rolled my eyes. _Typical Levi_. When he reappeared behind me, I wasn't surprised.

However, I _was _surprised when he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Last question." He breathed in my air, causing shivers to crawl down my spine. "Why did you leave?"

I thought quickly. "I left…" I started.

"Yes?" He urged.

"I left… Because I realised that I had feelings for you."

**A/N: **Worst place to end a chapter ever. Sorry, guys! I wonder how Levi will respond to that bombshell…

I hope this chapter cleared everything up a bit. Sorry if it's short, I'm still getting used to writing. Hopefully, they will get longer.

This is my first story, so thank you to all of you that have followed it already!

Byeeee, pebbles! Stay cool! :D

Hidansbabe530: Thank you! Is he really doomed to be alone forever? Or is it a plot twist? We'll never know… Yet :D

MaggiexxLove: Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed, wandering to the little shop over the road.

It was two days after I had 'confessed' to Levi. It was half-true; when I was younger, I _did_ have feelings for him. I didn't really know if I still did or not.

Levi's response wasn't really what I expected. Although, to be honest, I didn't really expect much. He had simply replied with, "Let's see how things go."

We had come to the conclusion that Levi was to stay at my place, since none of the hotels around my flat wanted to give a room to a Higher. Lowers and Highers didn't really mix well together, unfortunately.

The past two days I had been on edge, waiting for something bad to happen. How would he die? Would I go mad and stab him or something?

I shook my head, trying to dispel my thoughts. I headed into the shop and picked up some milk. I looked around a bit, before concluding that milk was the only thing I needed. Money was tight, since I spent most of it on renting out the flat.

Once I had finished paying for the milk, I headed home, deep in thought.

Some time in this week I would have to leave. It was that or kick Levi out. I wasn't about to do that, so the only option was to desert my home. I sighed, but came to a decision that I would leave the night after tomorrow. That gave me two days and one night to pack my stuff discreetly. I would take the spare key, and leave the main on the side in the kitchen. Should I leave a note? If I did, it would have to be something simple. After all, time was of the essence and I didn't want Levi catching me on my way out. Something small, maybe two or -

"Eren?" I looked up. Levi was standing in the doorway, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, moving past him into the living room. I wandered into the kitchen and placed the milk in the fridge. I heard Levi shut the front door.

"You were standing outside for ages. What were you thinking about?" He questioned. I turned around and glanced at him.

_I was thinking of leaving you_. Hah! As if Levi would take that news well. I shook my head.

"Everything and nothing." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Levi followed me into the living room and sat next to me on the only sofa in the apartment.

"I said, I was thinking of nothing important." I raised my voice.

Levi looked at me a moment longer, like he knew that I was lying. It started to creep me out, so I peered into his soul, wondering what he was thinking.

"Stop looking at my soul, brat." Levi hissed. "You know I hate it when you do that."

I huffed and stood up, wandering into my room. With one last glance back at Levi, I shut my door behind me. I was glad that this was room had a lock. It meant that I could pack in peace, without having the threat of Levi finding out looming over me.

Accompanied by a soft click, I locked it and hurried over to my bed. When I had moved in, I had shoved my suitcase under my bed, in case I needed to make another quick exit. I was eternally glad that I had done that.

First of all, I shoved the clothes that I wouldn't wear the next few days in at the bottom. Then I packed all the other stuff at the top, leaving a few shirts and trousers in my wardrobe. I didn't want it to look suspicious.

When I had done that, I slid it back under my bed, ready for the time when I would have to make a quick exit.

I just hoped that I had the guts enough to actually do it.

"EREN!" Levi yelled. "Dinner!"

I let go of the edge of the covers on my bed, and made sure that they covered the bulk that was my suitcase. Once I had checked that I couldn't see it from any angle, I hurried out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Eren." Levi said over dinner the next day. "What's on your mind? You've been a very quiet brat recently. You never used to be like this."

"Yeah, well, people change." I said, irritated. Would he ever stop comparing me to how I was when I was younger?

"You haven't, not really. I mean-"

"Levi, would you just shut up, please! Stop always comparing me to how I was before! I changed! I had to! I had no choice in the matter. I-" _I've said too much! _

"You had no choice?" Levi said, putting down his fork. He proceeded to ignore the pasta in front of him, instead watching me like a hawk.

I sighed, my breath ruffling his dark fringe. "Just leave me alone, Levi. I never wanted you here! I didn't ask for this. I was perfectly fine until you showed up!"

He stared at me, and I stared at him. After a moment, I looked away and got up, leaving him alone at the table. I walked into my room and locked the door. I couldn't take it anymore. Nothing had happened yet, but I knew it would. Hags never got anything wrong. It would be within a week, she had said. Which meant that I had to leave soon, or Levi would definitely be screwed.

I took off my shirt and replaced it with a loose T-Shirt that I had stolen from Marco. I took my trousers off, but left my boxers on.

I crawled under the covers, and lay on my back. As I lay there, unmoving, I thought about the argument me and Levi had had.

We had never argued when I was younger. We had been inseparable, never leaving the other one's side. Except when Levi had to travel.

So when had we become so distant?

I opened my eyes and looked at my watch. 03:00 AM. That meant Levi was asleep, right? In the space of a minute, I came to a decision. I would leave tonight.

I flipped the switch on my lamp, letting it chase away the darkness. I got out of my bed, throwing on the first pair of clothes that I could find, which ended up being my clothes from yesterday. I opened the drawer on my bedside table, pulling out a pad and a pen. I dragged the pen over the paper, before grabbing my suitcase and heading out of my door, leaving the pad on my bed.

I poked my head out of my door, checking that Levi wasn't awake. After I had made sure that I was the only one conscious, I padded back into my room and turned off the lamp. Then I tiptoed towards the front door, hurriedly shoving my boots on. Grabbing the spare key from a hook near the front door, I opened the it and stepped out. There was a soft sound as the door shut behind me. I took a deep breath, before starting my journey.

The pad I had left on my bed had two simple words written on it.

_I'm sorry._

**A/N:** Three chapters done already (though they are quite short). I don't know what will happen in the next chapter, so no question asking, please!

I will try to make the next chapter longer, but I can't promise anything.

Whew! What a way to end a chapter!

Until next time! Byeeee, pebbles! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't like doing these at the top, so you probably won't get many of them. However, I just thought you should know that this is Levi's POV. Enjoy, pebbles! :D**

I sighed when I woke up. With a small yawn, I got up, and went through my usual routine in the morning; shower, teeth, bed, clothes. I checked the time 04:00 AM. There was no way in Hell that Eren would be awake now, so I crept silently out of my room.

Just to be sure, I looked down the small hall outside my bedroom. Just as I thought - Eren's door was closed. That meant that he was asleep.

I padded quietly into the tiny living room and sat down on the only sofa in the room, picking up my book that I had left on the coffee table. About two hours later, I was getting hungry, so I made a small bowl of Shreddies.

Eren was usually up at six to go to work, and he wasn't awake. I frowned. I hadn't heard anything, not a door opening, not even a rustle from his bedroom.

After my cereal, I washed the bowl and spoon and put them away. I headed towards Eren's room. I didn't bother opening the door - if he was in there, I didn't want to wake him up. Instead, I used my ability to appear on the other side.

I was shocked. Completely shocked. After a moment, a pair of long, sharp teeth slipped past my lip. I didn't know what animal I was Shifting into, but I didn't really care. As long as the animal could track Eren, I didn't care what it was.

I let the change overcome me, my eyes not shifting from the empty bed, from the lonely piece of paper left on top of it. I hissed, and a long, forked tongue slithered out of my mouth.

I turned my head to look at my new body. I was pleased to see a pair of black-gold wings on my back, and a long tail. _Not bad_. I thought. I was black and gold dragon, with an extra sensitive nose, judging by the way Eren's set consumed me.

I moved forward towards the note on the bed. I touched my nose to it, and took in a deep breath of air through my nose.

My eyes shot open. _I'm coming for you, Eren_.

I flew through the open window in his room, and raised high over the city. I didn't want anyone seeing me. They would surely attempt to shoot me down. How Eren had survived as a Higher in a Lower section, I didn't know.

I glided forward, before taking a quick sniff and diving down to the left. I flew over the tops of the buildings, until a surprisingly high building appeared in front of me. I stared at it as I flew over the top. Where were the Lowers getting the money to build tall buildings? I made a mental note to talk to Grisha Jaeger, Eren's father and the ruler of the City, about it when I got home.

I was flying for an hour when Eren's scent got stronger. I almost flew right past it.

I flew around the area, which was a glade in a forest, but I couldn't see anything, and his scent disappeared every time I ventured away from that one spot.

Should I stay there and see if he came out of hiding? I glanced up at the sky. Fuck no. It was going to rain, and I didn't want to get wet, even if I was in dragon form.

Reluctantly, I headed back to Eren's flat. Just as I got in through the window, it started raining. Thank God I wasn't in it.

This fruitless searching went on for weeks. I even asked Armin if he could see him. Armin was really upset because it looked like Eren had Untagged himself from Armin. Mikasa wasn't much help either. I got her to run around the Lowers section of the City (which was huge), but she didn't pick anything up, no change in scent anywhere. Even the scent in the glade I had found disappeared with time.

There was no trace of Eren Jaeger.

Every night I worried. I worried so much that it made my brain hurt. I hadn't been getting much sleep. I used to only get about 3 hours sleep, if I was lucky, but now I got less than 2 hours. I was so tired, and I could barely bring myself to drink, let alone eat.

After about a month of this searching, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see a tall man standing there. He had two-toned hair, light brown on top, dark on the bottom. His cheeks were dirty, and he was wearing all black. I stared at him.

When he didn't say anything, I sighed. "Yes? What do you want?"

"Are you Levi Rivaille?" He asked, voice deep. I nodded. "That means you know Eren Jaeger, right?" Another nod from me. I heard a sigh of relief come from him, before he stepped back, revealing a very thin, very dirty, very scared Eren.

My hand shot out and connected with the side of his face. Eren's head shot to the side, his cheek already turning pink. I ignored the gasp that came from the man that had brought Eren here. I shoved Eren inside the house, before thanking the man outside and telling him to go home, that Eren would be perfectly fine in my company.

I shut the door behind me and turned to walk into the living room. I gestured for Eren to sit on the sofa, and he did.

Neither of us said anything for a minute. I closed my eyes and sighed. Eren's cheek was red now, having gone past the pink stage.

"Eren…" I could feel his eyes on me, even with my own eyes closed. "Where have you been?"

After a moment of silence, Eren spoke, voice raspy and dry. "I managed to get into Wall Sina."

"You were in the Mediums section this whole time?" I opened my eyes just in time to see him nod.

"Eren, come here." Slowly, he got up and came towards me. I looked up at him. "Actually, go sit back down. You're too tall for me." A small smile curled his lips as he sat back down. I walked up to him and looked down.

"Sit up straight for a moment." He did, and I bent down slightly, my face inches away from his.

"You scared me, Eren." I breathed, making him shiver. "You made me worry. All because you left, for some ridiculous reason that you probably won't tell me." He shook his head. "Which means that now, I have to punish you." He looked slightly scared.

I smirked. My lips crashed against his, then gentled. At first, he didn't respond, instead shocked to the core. I kissed him, and as soon as he started to kiss me back, I pulled away. I blew him a kiss over my shoulder as I walked away into my room, leaving him sitting there, dumbfounded and confused.

**A/N: **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 150+ VIEWS! I know it's not much, but for me writing my first FF it is!

Anyway, when I was writing that, I was getting all excited. I was like, "I'm gonna make Levi do something to Eren which is going to astound the brunette." And I did. How did you like that? Is it longer? I can't tell. Anyway, the story. Levi made his move on Eren, but Eren knows that he can't be with Levi. And, if any of you didn't know, the man that brought Eren back was Jean Kirschstein.

By the way, guys, I will update on weekends

Alright, see you later, guys! Byeeee, Pebbles! :D

**Hidansbabe530: **Don't worry about it, I like reading about what people think! Sure, you can be a pink pebble! J How does Levi find out? That's a good question. I don't actually know. I let my fingers type whatever the Hell they want so… Anyway, I do have an idea on the curse and Levi's reaction when he hears about it! Can't wait to write it! Anyway, Levi's strong. (Although not much in this chapter.) Eren had to leave in case Levi died, though I have an idea for the dieing thing… :P I'm reading your FF The Wolf And The Bat (I'm on chapter 57/56) and I'm totally loving it! It's amazing, and I can't believe you wrote 83 chapters for it! Kenny deserved what he got, evil cow. What even happened to him? Do we find out in the later chapters? Now I'm the one asking you questions! :D

**MaggiexxLove:** But will Eren own up to it? Or will Levi somehow find a way to get it out of him? Does he even know? And if he did do something, what did he do? (I don't even know the answers to these questions)


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

**THIS IS IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

Hi…?

This isn't part of the plot line of the story - It's not a chapter - but…

I decided to warn you in advance.

I'm going to take this story down and re-do it, because 1) I feel like it's moving too quickly, 2) I can't think of anything to write (It feels like I've worded it wrong), and 3) I need to restart it if I'm going to update as much as possible.

You guys…

It's been months, and now I'm suddenly springing this upon you…

I'M SO SORRY! ;-;

Anyway, I'm planning to start updating once a month, because I take ages to write things, and I need to plan in advance. Plus, I'm in Year 10, which is GCSE year, which means tons of revision, tests, and overall slaving away to succeed. So, if I don't update when I'm supposed to, please forgive me.

I finally got a job too, so…

I just…

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH SO I THOUGHT I'D WARN YOU! 

PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!

;-;

… I need to calm myself…

No, but seriously, once I figure out how to take it down (AND I WILL), I'll do exactly that and restart it. I love the idea of this, but it's written wrong in my eyes… I only spent like half an hour on the chapters, and that's not a chapter. Though, I can't say how many chapters this story's gonna have.

I might add in an OC, if that's alright with you guys…?

Please tell me your opinions on having an OC!

The story is going to have the same title, and the same sort of summary, but it will be longer. I'm also going to have more details at the start of each chapter, if I can, like the rating, any disclaimers, etc etc. It's going to be the exact same concept, just written differently.

I'll probably do the same thing with _Black To Silver, Brown To Green _eventually, and re-write that, and I think I'll just take down _The Hanging Tree_ and save that idea for later, after I've finished _Why Did You Leave?_ and _Black To Silver, Brown To Green_. I also have a couple of one-shots I've been writing that I never posted, so, in time, I'll put those up too. I've been working on my own novel recently, and Jesus, I might even put THAT on here for you to comment on (The chapter sizes on that are HUGE!). I'll work on the new chapters though, and I'll have a couple done before I post, but it might be a while until I post the first chapter, because I have a couple of Chemistry and Physics tests to take, and my Textiles mock exam is three or four weeks from now… LOT'S OF REVISION TO DO, GUYS! I also have relationship problems, and it's all… *Makes defeated noise*

So, I'll take this down at the end of next week/this week depending on where you are, so that you all get time to read it (Not that there's a huge amount of you).

One last thing…

Thank you all so much for sticking with me through thick and thin, and I love you all for doing it.

Cyber hugs, anyone? *Opens arms for hugs*

Anyway, enjoy your week/weekend! Byeeee, Pebbles! :D


End file.
